


AWM

by wyz0531



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyz0531/pseuds/wyz0531
Summary: 喜欢的麻烦点一下小心心啦





	AWM

两人回了酒店，祁醉拿了新换的房卡，拉着于炀上了酒店的顶层。

推开门的时候，于炀看着满屋子的玫瑰和桌上的蛋糕红酒，突然明白了。

祁醉关上门，“炀神……比赛前，你是不是答应了我什么？关于前三的。”

于炀不自在的咳了下。

“嗯？”祁醉脱了队服外套丢在一边，把于炀挤在衣柜的夹角，笑道，“不是要耍赖吧？”

“没。”于炀耳朵通红，干巴巴道，“答应了……给你口，现、现在么？”

祁醉眼中带笑，轻轻点头。

于炀深呼吸了下，当即就要半跪下来，祁醉一把把人捞起来了，笑道：“别别……我还是喜欢循序渐进一点。”

祁醉说着低头，轻轻的亲了亲于炀的嘴唇。  
“吃饱了吗？”祁醉把手放在于炀小腹上，轻轻地按了下，“不太喜欢意餐？”

于炀脑子已经不清楚了，他感觉祁醉揉了一下他的肚脐，稍稍弓了下身，结巴道：“喜、喜欢……”

祁醉的手伸进了于炀的队服T恤里，好似真的在关心他的口味，“真喜欢？觉得你吃的不多。”

“喜欢……”于炀突然咬牙，不知在忍耐着什么，好一会儿挣扎着回答，“我什么……都喜欢吃。”

“什么都喜欢？”祁醉莞尔，“喂你点特殊的……也喜欢吃吗？”

于炀抬头，看着祁醉眼睛里幽暗的光，联想一下自己要给祁醉做什么，登时知道祁醉说的是什么了。

于炀的脸瞬间涨得通红。

祁醉轻轻捏着于炀的下巴，温柔的亲了他一下，“会喜欢吃吗？”

于炀难堪的不敢看祁醉，半晌声不可闻道：“喜、喜欢吃……”

祁醉恶劣到了极点，又道，“那给我做了以后，吞下去以后再跟我说一次喜欢吃？”

于炀腿都软了，他彻底崩溃，求饶把头抵在了祁醉胸口，好一会儿点了点头。

祁醉无奈一笑。第一次，他想试试于炀的底线在哪儿，免得让于炀不舒服了，但看这情况……于炀根本就没底线。

幸好，祁醉有。

“好歹也是世界冠军了，怎么还这么软？嗯？炀神？”祁醉用拇指抿了一下于炀的嘴唇，低声道，“喜欢也先不让你吃……我舍不得。”

看着面前温顺的帝国狼犬，祁醉心道今晚一定要日得他喵喵叫。  
祁醉在纠结今晚做人还是做畜牲，手上一时没了动作。于炀看他不动，伸手就去解祁醉裤子拉链，祁醉按住于炀的手，在他耳边轻声道：“炀神，这又不是比赛，不用这么急着掏枪。”  
于炀知道他说的是什么，撇过脸去，收回的手无处安放，抵在胸前。  
祁醉拦腰抱起自家媳妇儿，“咱先擦擦枪去。”说着向浴室走去。  
放水，脱衣，洗澡。  
虽然是两个人一起泡在浴缸里，祁醉却是一点小动作都没有，弄得于炀心里七上八下的，以为祁醉没兴致了。等出了浴缸擦干后，祁醉也没有要碰他的意思，于炀心里空落落的，随手拿了件干衣服穿上出去了。  
祁醉呢，在浴室里也是忍得很痛苦，想着自家宝贝打比赛辛苦了，先让他舒舒服服泡个澡再办正事，可刚才于炀不经意间穿的是祁醉的衬衫。祁醉的身材比于炀壮些，那衬衫套在于炀身上就有点男友衬衫的意思了。衣下摆刚好遮到大腿根，露出于炀细长的腿，浴室里水汽朦胧的，看见的看不见的，都刺激着祁醉的神经。  
转眼人出去了，祁醉也不管洗没洗好，起身跨出浴池，抓过毛巾胡乱擦几下就冲了出去。  
床边，于炀蹲在行李箱前找内裤。  
祁醉从后面抱起他，强迫于炀坐在自己腿上，自己坐在床边。  
“我忍不住了。”  
于炀身子一僵，小声问道：“一定要…这么坐吗…”  
祁醉抱紧的手松了点，“怎么，还是不习惯吗？”  
“不、不是…只是这样…我抱不到你了…”  
听他这么说，祁醉也是一愣，原本以为是脱敏没治疗完全，却反过来被撩了。  
“那…你自己转过来。”祁醉彻底松开手。  
于炀站起身，捏着衣角转过来，小心对上祁醉的眼睛，祁醉伸手一捞，于炀搂着他脖子跨坐在他腿上。  
衣摆还是长，于炀下身半遮不掩的，比刚才在浴室光着身子更令人心动。  
于炀隔了层布料抱上来，祁醉把下巴搁在他肩窝里，嘴里对着于炀耳朵吹气：“炀神，我们昨天说双排没拿到名次…罚什么来着？”  
于炀心里一紧，头埋得更低了些：“罚…检查位置…”  
祁醉的手从于炀背上滑到腰间，再到臀部，最后两根手指蹭进于炀股缝里。于炀一紧张，屁股也用力夹紧，祁醉的手不得动弹。  
“宝贝，我这还没进去呢，放松点儿。”  
于炀胡乱“嗯”了两声，祁醉看他嘴上答应，身体还是僵着，一个翻身压在于炀身上，捏起身下人的下巴就吻上去。  
亲也要把你帝国狼犬身子亲软了。  
一番纠缠，于炀身前的衬衫扣子全解开了，衣服也蹭的皱巴巴的，不过效果不错，第一次赤身裸体地深吻这么久，于炀只顾着换气，脑子也一片空白，身上自然是任祁醉摆布。  
祁醉摸出润滑，挤了些在手上，中指探到于炀腿间，一张小口随着主人的呼吸也是一开一合的。祁醉指尖在穴口打转，脸上笑吟吟的：“下面要做指检了，不哭的小朋友有棒棒糖哟。”祁醉声音轻柔，倒真像是医院里哄小孩儿似的。  
听他这么说，于炀腿又打开些，方便祁醉进去。  
祁醉也不磨叽，摸着穴口湿濡，一根手指慢慢进去，于炀闷哼一声。祁醉一直守身如玉，即使看了再多资料，亲身实感也是第一次，这手指刚进去就被紧紧包住，祁醉想想过会自己下面也能被这么伺候，不由兴奋起来，下身又扬了扬。  
手上抽动几下便顺畅了许多，第二根手指进去时，于炀轻叫了一声，虽然不大，祁醉还是听见了。顺着刚才的地方轻按一下，于炀这次没叫出来，呼吸却急了不少。  
“宝贝儿这里么？”  
祁醉又按压几下，于炀没被碰过那地方，酥麻感袭来，一串呻吟顺着嘴角流出来。祁醉听着心里痒，又不能硬来，只得忍着身下胀痛慢慢做完扩张。手指刚抽出来，祁醉就钻进人腿间，将身下硬物抵在小口前。于炀刚刚被按摩得舒舒服服的，这会突然没了东西，祁醉刚一顶上就嗦住不放，祁醉本来也等不及了，耐着性子拆了个套子套上，用力进去了一点。  
祁醉俯下身去，“知道你疼也不会喊，要是疼了就咬我，我轻点。”说着扶着于炀靠在自己肩上。  
于炀舍不得咬他，只用唇瓣碰着他，堵住自己的声音。实在疼得很了，手上不小心给祁醉背上添了几道印子。  
祁醉努力等于炀适应自己，等进出不再那么困难时，他试着往于炀那点顶过去。在祁醉看不见的地方，于炀眼睛猛睁，一丝呻吟从唇缝里钻出来，他就靠在祁醉肩上，这动静祁醉不可能听不见。  
祁醉坏笑道：“宝贝你喊出来好不好，我问过前台了，他们说这房间隔音好得很。”  
于炀不再咬着祁醉肩膀，祁醉故意把耳朵凑过去，看见于炀藏在金发底下的耳朵通红，使坏似的含住耳垂，下身也尽力让于炀舒服，于炀受不住刺激，祁醉动一下就听见于炀的呻吟喘息在耳畔，心里满足的要死。  
这帝国狼犬怎么能这么软呢…  
祁醉决定不做人了，做人的这里碍着那里碍着，不做人的话…就可以看媳妇儿这样那样了。  
祁醉握住于炀下身，反复套弄着，于炀坚持了没一会就泄在祁醉手里。祁醉色气地舔舔手，一脸满足，于炀看在眼里，脸上烫的不行。祁醉一阵挺动，摘下第一个套子，他用嘴撕开个新的，脑子里邪念一闪。  
“炀神帮我戴上呗…”  
于炀一愣，随即翻身跪起，刚准备拿祁醉嘴里叼着的袋子，祁醉头一歪躲开。  
“用嘴好不好？”  
于炀伸出的手一顿，几不可闻地说了声：“好…”  
于炀拿过安全套，把祁醉的前端包住，遂俯下身，用牙齿和舌尖把卷起来的边缘慢慢舒展开。祁醉一开始还半调侃叭：“套套前面储精囊里的空气要挤出去，不然过会不方便…”随着下身传来的触感异常清晰，于炀什么时候是咬的什么时候是舔的，祁醉心里一清二楚，祁醉有些忍不住了，只是这样就结束一次怕是有些丢人。等于炀弄好了一大半时，祁醉捞起于炀，迫着他转过去，把于炀的小腿缠在自己腿上。于炀背对着他，重心向前倒，祁醉拉过于炀的小臂折在背后，一手拦腰抱住他，下身滑进少年刚被开拓的地方。  
祁醉看见于炀后肩的纹身，低头吻了吻，于炀身子微颤。祁醉觉得好玩，又伸舌头舔了下，于炀肩膀的肌肉收紧了些。祁醉还想继续，却听于炀说：“队长，别、别舔了…”  
“怎么？不舒服？”祁醉凑到他耳边吐气。  
“不、不是…就是太舒服了，我又要…”  
祁醉听他这么说，抱他的手向下探去，摸到那根硬挺，知道于炀快忍不住了，可他拇指却盖住铃口，调戏到：“现在不行，等我一会儿宝贝。”随即挺身抽动起来。  
于炀整个身体只有膝盖撑着，身子后仰靠在祁醉身上，祁醉一动他也跟着晃，惯性带来的快感异常猛烈，祁醉也进得更深了些。过了一会，祁醉加快了速度，同时手上放开，于炀这才释放出来。  
于炀侧躺着大口呼吸着，祁醉觉得够了，毕竟第一次，不能伤了于炀。他靠着床头半躺着，头枕着手，打算等于炀休息会抱他去洗澡。可是他好像有点小看于炀了…  
于炀跨坐在他腿上，从盒子里摸出个塑料方片，这次他记得了，事先捏去了空气，修长的手指抹开那塑料套子。  
祁醉先是一惊，后也不说话，眯眼瞧着身上的于炀。  
于炀被盯得不好意思，小声到：“我…再来一次…”  
祁醉这才出了声：“你自己动？”  
于炀点点头：“嗯。”  
于炀轻扶祁醉下身，扭着腰找身后的位置。祁醉一双手不安分，从腰间游到胸前，想起胸前那点还没碰过。于炀已经坐下来了，小幅地扭腰运动着，祁醉坐直了身子，脸埋在于炀胸口，趁于炀没反应过来，伸舌头舔弄那小粒。于炀闷哼一声，头更低了些，抓着祁醉肩膀的手却不推开。祁醉知道他很兴奋，下身又胀大了些，自己就干脆当个畜牲，把于炀吃干抹净拉倒。  
“媳妇儿喊声‘老公’听听？”  
“老公…老公帮我…”  
祁醉心里满足的不行，遂捏着于炀臀肉抬起来，等撤了手，于炀腿软又自己撞下来，插的更深。  
于炀浑身酥麻，被祁醉弄得七荤八素的，不记得过了多久，自己才趴在祁醉怀里，被人抱去洗澡，洗澡的记忆也不太清楚，大概是累狠了，迷迷糊糊就睡着了。

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的麻烦点一下小心心啦


End file.
